I Have An Idea...
by silvernatasha
Summary: This is my first proper romance story and it's H/G (Hermione/George). George comes up with a plan to get the matchmakers Lavender & Paravti off their backs - pretend to date each other. But are they pretending? Complete story.
1. In The Beginning...

Body **_A/N:_** I'm suffering from a bit of writers block at the moment, so I'm finding it difficult to write **Harry Potter & the Dragon Heart Underground**_. This is just a story I've got in my mind, and hopefully when I've written it I'll be able to do something worthwhile! _**:)** __

_This isn't a H/H (shock, horror!), it's a H/G (Hermione/George). My opinion is that if Hermione has to be with a Weasley, it has to be a twin. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. JKR invented all these wonderful characters. I've just borrowed them for this story._

_On with the story... _

__*** 

Hermione ran quickly down the empty corridor, hearing giggling from a few corridors away. 

'I have to get away!' she thought desperately. At the end of the corridor she came to a dead end. There was a door and she forced it open and went into the room that it led into. She locked the door and collapsed to the floor, her back resting on the door. 

"Are you okay?" someone asked. A candle flickered on and Hermione saw George Weasley looking at her. He was sat on the end of an empty bucket. Hermione saw that they were in some sort of storeroom for cleaning supplies. 

Hermione scrambled to her feet. "I'm fine," she said quickly. 

"Lavender and Parvati trying to play matchmaker with you too, huh?" he asked with a grin. 

"How did you know?" asked Hermione surprised, as she sat on an empty box with the words 'Samuel Scrubbers Sparkling Surface Solution' written on it in bold red letters. 

"Why do you think I'm in here? They've been trying to set me up with everyone they can think of! They used to try and match-make Fred too, but they stopped when he started going out with Angelina. They don't stop. I don't think they're human!" 

"I know how you feel. At least you don't have to share a dormitory with them," moaned Hermione. "Just because I haven't got a boyfriend, they think they can play cupid." 

George grinned. "Who're they trying to set you up with?" he asked curiously. 

"Some Hufflepuff sixth year," said Hermione pulling a face. 

There were some noises from outside the door, then Hermione and George heard the dreaded giggling that had been haunting them. 

"Hermione?" called Lavender. 

"We know you're in there!" said Parvati in a singsong voice. 

Hermione stood up quickly. "They found me!" she whispered urgently. 

"What's the Unlocking Charm, Lav?" asked Parvati from the other side of the door. 

"Um, Alohom... Alohomaro? No, it's Alohomora!" said Parvati tiumphantly. 

As Lavender said the charm, George stood up. "I have an idea," he said quickly, and he pulled Hermione around to face him. Before Hermione could say anything, George kissed her on the lips, and Hermione heard two astonished gasps from behind them. 

"Oh my God!" said Lavender. 

"We had no idea!" said Parvati, as George pulled away from Hermione, who couldn't believe what had just happened. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Lavender. "We wouldn't have tried matchmaking you if we'd know you were seeing each other!" Giggling, the two girls left, and Hermione and George were alone again. 

"What was that for?" hissed Hermione angrily. 

"You heard what they said," explained George. "If you're dating someone they won't try and set you up with anyone. And if I'm dating someone they won't try setting me up." 

Hermione smiled. "I like the way you think," she said. "It's an answer to both our problems!" 

"Exactly," said George, grinning again. 

"So, dear _boyfriend_, what are we going to do? By now the entire school knows about 'us'. I think we need some rules," said Hermione, sitting down again. 

"Sure," said George. "What did you have in mind?" 

"Nothing in public unless_ absolutely necessary_." 

"Fine by me," said George. "But what about the Gryffindor Common Room?" 

Hermione frowned. She absent-mindedly tapped her wand against her leg. "Well... we'll just have to act like a couple, I suppose. Nothing too romantic, though." 

"Of course not," said George, rather quickly. Hermione frowned at him, but quickly dismissed it. 

"Right," said Hermione standing up. "We'd better go back to the Common Room and see how many people know." She sighed. 

George offered his arm to her. "May I escort you, _darling_?" 

"Of course, _sweetheart_," said Hermione with a smile, taking his arm. 

Laughing they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

When they climbed through the portrait hole, they were greeted with a stunned silence. Then people gradually turned back to what they were doing. "I'm guessing Parvati and Lavender have already been back here," whispered George, and Hermione nodded. 

They walked over to where Harry, Ron and Fred were sat. Fred and Ron were playing a game of Wizard Chess, while Harry was attempting a to do a piece of Transfiguration homework. 

When they sat down, the three looked up. Fred had a look of amazement on his face. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked. 

"Yeah, when Lavender and Parvati told us you two were kissing in a supply cupboard, we thought they were joking, but now I see they were telling the truth!" said Ron, gesturing to wards Hermione and George. It was only then that Hermione noticed that George had slipped his arm around her waist. 

"Who'd have thought?" mused Harry, "Hermione Granger and George Weasley. I think I'd have been less surprised if it was Draco Malfoy!" 

"I would _never_ date Malfoy!" said George, and they all laughed. Hermione smiled at George and he gave her a knowing smile. 

"So when did you start going out?" questioned Fred. 

Hermione's mind went blank. "I, uh... We, uh... Well..." 

"It was a couple of weeks a go," said George. "It happened very quickly." 

'Yeah,' thought Hermione. '_Very_ quickly.' 

"I'm tired," she said. "I'm going to go up to bed." She stood up, and suddenly remembered the pact that herself and George had made to act like a normal couple in the Gryffindor Common Room. She bent down and kissed him quickly on the cheek, then rushed up to her dormitory, after saying rushed goodnights. 

She collapsed onto her four-poster, and reflected about what had happened. In less than an hour she had started 'going out' with George Weasley and by now the entire population of Hogwarts knew about it. It wasn't that bad, George was obviously a good actor, and good at lying (she definitely knew he was a good liar, he was after all, one of the infamous Weasley twins), and he was actually quite good looking, he had a great smile, and was quite a good kisser... 

'Oh no,' she though desperately. 'I don't _like_ him, do I? Man, am I in big trouble...' 

*** 

Over the next couple of weeks the 'couple' kept their deal, though once they did have to kiss in public. It happened after Gryffindor had played Ravenclaw in Quidditch. Gryffindor had won, thanks largely to an amazing capture of the Snitch by Harry. Hermione and Ron had been watching the match, and at the end they walked onto the pitch to congratulate the team. 

All of a sudden George had kissed Hermione quickly, and when they pulled away, Hermione was sure she was as red as George was. 

"What was that for?" she had asked him quietly, so that no-one else could hear her. George either didn't hear her, or decided not to hear her. Sometimes, Hermione was unsure if George was actually acting of not... 

That night in the Gryffindor Common Room, she pulled George over to one side so they could talk privately. No-one thought this odd, as they were one of the most famous 'couples' at Hogwarts. 

"Why did you kiss me?" she demanded. "I though we said we weren't going to do anything in public unless we had to!" 'Not that I minded,' she thought silently. 

George shrugged. "I don't know... It just felt like something I should do." He blushed. 

"Okay," said Hermione. "Do you think this is working?" she asked, but George didn't say anything, he was just staring at her, a glazed look in his eyes. She waved her hand in front of his face and he blinked. He looked up at her, and they made eye contact. Hermione found herself lost in his eyes for a second, but realised what she was doing. She blushed slightly and repeated her question. 

"Is what working?" asked George. 

"Us being a couple?" 

""Of course it is!" said George. "Lavender and Parvati haven't tried setting us up with other people, have they?" A worried look crossed his face. "You don't want to call it off, do you?" he asked quickly. 

"Of course not!" said Hermione hurriedly. There was an awkward pause between them that seemed to stretch on and on. It was broken by Fred who came over and whispered something into George's ear. George nodded. "I've got to go," he said. He kissed her quickly, and Hermione smiled at his retreating back. 

'This is getting too complicated,' she thought as she tried to do an essay for History of Magic. 'I didn't plan on falling in love with him! I wonder if he feels the same way? No, he doesn't, we're only doing this so Parvati and Lavender leave us alone... aren't we?' 

*** 

About a week later, Hermione was sat in the Gryffindor Common Room by herself; Harry was at a detention given to him by Snape for accidentally spilling a couple of drops of a shrinking potion onto Snape's foot, and Ron was off somewhere with Lavender. 

The Common Room seemed extra noisy, and Hermione couldn't take it any more. She stuffed her wand into her pocket and climbed out of the portrait hole. Once she was out of the portrait hole, she realised she had nowhere to go, so she turned around to go back into the Common Room, but the Fat Lady who guarded the entrance to the Common Room, had taken off, probably to visit her friend Violet. 

'Darn,' she though. 'Where can I go? She probably won't be back for hours.' A sudden bolt of inspiration struck her and she headed towards her refuge - the library. 

However, when she got to the library, a sign was pinned to the door. Hermione read it and groaned. It read - _The library is closed for refurbishing. Sorry for any inconvenience._

__'What am I going to do?' Hermione thought. She started to walk away from the library, and a couple of second later she found herself in front of the door to the supply closet where she and George had come up with their plan. 

With a smile, Hermione opened the door and walked in. She was about to sit on a box in the darkness, when she sat on something that wasn't a box. It was a person. "Watch it!" they yelped. 

Hermione stood up and whipped her wand out of her pocket. "Lumos," she muttered, and a beam of light from her wand lit up the cupboard. She turned to face whoever it was she had sat on. She shone the beam of light directly at the person and saw that it was none other than George Weasley. 

"Would you mind pointing that light somewhere else?" he asked, standing up and squinting against the bright light. 

"Sorry," mumbled Hermione and she pointed the beam away from him. 

"We really should stop meeting like this," he said with a lopsided grin. "What are you doing here anyway?" 

"I could ask you the same question," said Hermione. They were stood face to face just a couple of inches from each other. 

'This place is smaller that I thought,' thought Hermione. 

"I came here to think," said George. "You?" 

"The same, I suppose," Hermione said thoughtfully, looking him in the eyes. "What were you thinking about?" she asked. 

"Us," was his reply. 

"What about us?" asked Hermione. Without noticing it, the two of them had moved closer together - so close that they were almost touching. 

"I don't think we had this planned," he muttered, tilting his head towards her. Hermione closed her eyes, and they were about to kiss when the door was flung open. 

They hurriedly broke apart, both blushing furiously and turned to see who was at the door. It was Ron and Lavender. 

"What are you two doing here?" asked Lavender, wide-eyed. Ron was just stood there, his mouth open. 

"Uh, nothing," said George, lacking his usual composure. 

"Right," said Hermione. "Actually we were just leaving." With this, she grabbed George's hand and led him away from the cupboard, around the corner, Hermione dropped his hand and ran back towards the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving George standing there, a bewildered look on his face. 

She collapsed onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. What had just happened? Had they almost kissed? Did that mean he liked her? Why did Ron and Lavender have to show up? So many questions were floating around inside her head. 

As she pondered all the questions that were making her head spin, she managed to drift off to a dreamless sleep. 

The morning after what had happened, George pulled Hermione aside in the Great Hall. "About last night," he said quietly. 

"It never happened?" suggested Hermione. 

"Great minds think alike," he said with a wistful smile. There was something in his voice as he said this, but Hermione couldn't tell what it was. "So we're agreed? It never happened." 

"What never happened?" asked Hermione, innocently, and George grinned. 

"I've got to go," he said. "Quidditch practise." 

"Okay," said Hermione. "But we're still going to meet up in Hogsmeade later?" she asked hopefully. 

"Of course!" said George quickly. As he hurried away, a book fell out of his bag. Hermione bent down and picked it up. 

"You dropped -" she started, but it was too late; he had already left. 

Hermione shrugged and turned the book over to examine it. It was a copy of _Advanced, Advanced Transfiguration For Very Advanced People_. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had no idea George was so good at Transfiguration. Just to make for certain that it was his, Hermione flipped open the book. 

Sure enough, the name _George Weasley_ was written on the inside of the cover in neat blue handwriting. She was about to close the book and put it in her bag when she noticed that a piece of parchment had fallen out of the book. She picked it up and examined it. There was writing on it. It looked like Fred and George had been sending each other notes in Transfiguration. 

Hermione gasped when she read what was written on it: 

_So you really like Hermione then? _(Fred, obviously)_._

_Of course. I wouldn't go out with her if I didn't._

_Are you in love with her?_

_With who?_

_HERMIONE!!!_

_Oh. Look, you should be getting on with your work. We have NEWT's this year._

_Since when have you been worried about NEWT's? You're just avoiding the question._

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

_Not. Get on with your work, Fred._

_Not until you admit you're in love with Hermione!_

_Are you threatening me?_

_No. Just pestering you. Do. You. Love. Hermione?_

_I..._

_You what?_

_Okay, I'm in love with her. Are you happy now?_

_Extremely. GW + HG 4EVA_

__Hermione could feel her heart beating at least twice its normal speed. Was George telling the truth or had he just written that to keep Fred happy? Now Hermione was more confused than ever. 

That afternoon there was a Hogsmeade visit, and Hermione found herself sharing a horse less carriage with George, Fred, Harry, Ron and Lavender. 

"You two make such a cute couple," said Lavender to Hermione and George who were sitting next to each other. Hermione groaned inwardly. 

"Do you reckon they'd believe we're not a real couple?" Hermione heard George mutter under his breath. Hermione shook her head. 

"Wait a minute," said Hermione. She fished George's book out of her bag. "You dropped this earlier," she said, handing George the book. She tried had to cover the nervousness in her voice. 

Hermione saw George's eyes widen at the site of the book. "Thanks," he stuttered. He quickly checked that the piece of parchment was still inside, then quickly tucked it into his bag. The tops of his ears had turned red. 

"We're here!" said Ron, looking out of the window. They clambered out of the carriage and Ron and Lavender walked away hand in hand. Fred and Harry walked towards to the Three Broomsticks to meet their dates. Hermione and George were left alone once again. 

There was a short silence between both of them. "Where shall we go?" asked Hermione. 

"I dunno," said George dully, not looking at her. An evil grin spread over his face. "Tag! You're it!" he said, before speeding away. 

"Why you little -" said Hermione, but she chased after him all the same. She must have chased him for about ten minutes before they reached the Three Broomsticks. They collapsed onto chairs at a table in the corner, both out of breath. 

"I'll get us a couple of Butterbeers," volunteered George and he walked over to the bar to get the drinks. 

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, and watched as George got the drinks. The time since George had come up with his plan had gone by so quickly, and Hermione found herself realising that she didn't want them to 'break up'. Ever. 

The rest of the Hogsmeade visit went by rather uneventfully, and George even managed to persuade Hermione to buy a few things in Zonko's. 

About three days later Hermione was looking for George in the Gryffindor Common Room. She decided to ask him to check her Transfiguration homework, as Professor McGonagall had given them a particularly hard piece to do. After all, they did have their OWL's that year. 

Fred informed her that George was down by the lake, so Hermione headed down there and found George sat underneath a large birch tree. Foolishly Hermione had not worn her cloak and it was bitterly cold. 

"Can I sit down?" Hermione asked him. 

George looked up at her. "Of course," he said giving her a warm smile. Hermione sat herself down next to him. 

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

"Thinking," was his reply as he looked over the lake. 

"You do a lot of that," said Hermione. 

"I do, don't I?" he said. Hermione shivered. 

"Here," he said, and he moved closer to her and threw some of his thick cloak around her so that they were both underneath it. "Why didn't you bring your cloak? I thought you were supposed to be smart?" 

"I didn't realise how cold it was," said Hermione. "I wanted your help with my Transfiguration." 

"I wanted your help too," said George, his voice sounding strange again. 

"What with?" asked Hermione curiously. 

"I have this hypothetical question. Say two people, Person A and Person B, made a pact to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend so other people would leave them alone. And they made rules as well. What would happen if Person A broke the rules and fell in love with Person B?" 

Hermione was sure that her heart stopped beating for a second. After allowing what George had said to sink in, Hermione turned to look at him. "This," she said, and she kissed him. It started out as just a gentle kiss, but turned into the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had. 

"I'm pretty sure there was nothing in the rules about falling in love," said Hermione quietly after they had pulled away. 

"Just checking," said George, before kissing her again. 

*** 

"So you mean you were just pretending to go out?" asked Ron incredulously. It was just an hour later and they were all in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione and George had just told everyone that they had just been pretending to go out. 

"I have to hand it to you," said Parvati. "That was a good plan." 

"I'm actually amazed you all fell for it," said Hermione. "I thought you'd have all figured it out ages ago!" 

"You're good actors," said Harry. "Everyone believed you." 

"Why thank you!" said George, putting on mock modesty. "We try our best." 

"It's gonna be weird though," said Fred as he sat back in the comfortable red leather chair. 

"What is?" asked Harry. 

"Hermione and George not being a couple anymore," said Fred. 

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "I was sure Hermione was going to become Mrs Weasley." 

"Didn't we tell you?" asked Hermione, looking quickly at George. 

"Tell us what?" asked Harry running his hands through his hair, and making it more unruly than ever. 

"This," said George, and he kissed Hermione. 

"You mean you're _actually_ going out now?" asked Lavender, her eyes wide, as Hermione and George broke apart. 

"You could say that," said George, looking at Hermione. 

"Definitely," agreed Hermione, and they kissed again. 

*** 

_So what did you think? It was a bit different from what I normally write, wasn't it? Maybe even a bit mushy, but hey, I'm bored. H/G (Hermione/George) are one of my favourite couples (I like H/Hr and D/Hr as well), but there aren't that many stories for them._

_Ah well, review, flame, whatever._

__**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Fifteen years on...

Body _A/N: So, I wasn't planning on writing a sequel, but after I had like 30 reviews in like three hours, I thought I'd write a sequel._

_This story takes place about fifteen years after Hogwarts (for Hermione, that is. For George it's seventeen years)._

_As always, on with the story..._

*** 

At about eleven o'clock he finally decided to wake her up. She had been sleeping for almost fourteen hours. Slowly he trudged up the winding staircase to their bedroom, and opened the door which creaked as he pushed it. 

"Hermione," he whispered climbing onto the bed. "It's time to get up..." 

She stirred and opened her eyes, staring at him. 

"What time is it?" she asked groggily. 

"Almost eleven," George said, and she groaned. 

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" 

"I wanted to give you some peace," he explained. 

She fell back onto the soft pillows and sighed. "Speaking for peace - the house is quiet. What did you do? You didn't use a silencing charm, did you?" 

"Of course not," he said, stroking her hair. "Uncle Ron came by to take them out for the day." 

"Ron's got the kids? He's barely more mature than them!" 

"You know that's not true!" protested George. He paused for a minute and then said "Okay, so maybe it is true, but you know he's good with them." 

"I suppose so," said Hermione grouchily. She pulled back the bed covers and groaned. "I'm huge!" she complained, looking down at her heavily pregnant stomach. 

George smiled. He always thought that she looked beautiful when she was expecting, and being married to a Weasley, that was more often than not. His smile widened as he recalled a memory from about four years before. 

"What is it?" she asked, noticing the smile. "Are you plotting something, Mr Weasley?" 

"Of course not, Mrs Weasley!" said George, with a grin. He kissed her on the forehead and then said "Do you remember the first time?" 

"The first time what?" 

"The first time we found out you were expecting?" 

It was Hermione's turn to smile. "Of course - how could I forget? Even _Ron_ realised before we did!" 

**_Four years before..._**

With a groan George got to his feet to see who had rung the door bell. Peering out of the small window beside the door, he caught a glimpse of two redheads and a man with black hair. 

George opened the door a crack and looked out. "What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Do we need a reason to visit our brother and our sister-in-law?" said one of the redheads; Ginny. 

"Yes," said George with a grin. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother us?" he asked jokingly. 

"No," said the man with black hair. It was, of course, Harry. "We have nothing better to do." 

"Plus, it's right around lunch time and we're hungry," said Ron, the other redhead. Ginny hit him in the stomach. 

"Who is it?" called Hermione, coming out of the downstairs bathroom. 

"Three weirdoes," replied George as Hermione walked over to the door. 

"Hi!" said Hermione, when she saw who it was. "Come in." 

"I was just about to invite them in!" said George as Hermione glared at him. 

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" asked Hermione, as they settled down in the spacious living room. 

"We thought we'd come and visit you," said Harry, sitting down in one of the plump red armchairs. 

"Plus I'm hungry!" piped up Ron. 

"When are you not?" asked Hermione with a smile. "I suppose it _is_ almost lunch time. I'll get us something to eat..." she said and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Right after I go to the bathroom..." 

The three guests stared after her as she practically ran out of the room. They then looked at George for an explanation. "She's given herself food poisoning," he said with a shrug. 

"You let her cook?" asked Ginny, and Harry and Ron grimaced. They all knew how bad Hermione was at cooking from past experiences. Even after lessons from her mother-in-law, Molly Weasley, Hermione could still only cook the basics, and even then they didn't taste too good. 

George nodded grimly. "She tried to cook a romantic meal a few days ago, but it was so awful that I could only eat a few mouthfuls. Hermione, however, insisted on eating the entire meal." 

The others laughed at this, knowing full well that Hermione never admitted defeat, and would eat anything that she had cooked. She was the only one who would. 

Hermione came back a few minutes later, sipping a glass of water. 

"So how do you guys feel about sandwiches?" she asked, and everyone nodded, before Hermione tried to make anything more complicated. 

Everyone followed her out into the kitchen, which although Hermione didn't use very much (thankfully), she kept in pristine condition. With a few waves of her wand, Hermione had conjured up a large plateful of sandwiches, which Ron helped himself to before she had even set it down on the table. 

"So how are you three doing?" asked Hermione, taking a small bite out of a sandwich. "You haven't come around for ages!" 

"We've been busy," said Ginny, considering which sandwich to take. She eventually picked one and bit into it before making a face. She pulled the bread apart and picked out a piece of tomato which she dropped onto her plate. 

"How is Draco, anyway?" asked Hermione, while George and Harry started talking about Quidditch. 

Ginny blushed, but didn't say anything. 

"We visited mum the other day," said Ron, helping himself to his fourth sandwich. 

"How is she?" asked George, as his and Harry's Quidditch conversation came to a pause. 

"She's fine," said Ginny. 

"She was doing some knitting," said Harry. 

"What's new about that?" asked Hermione. "It is almost Christmas, after all." 

Hermione was sure she heard Ron mutter something that sounded distinctly like "I hate maroon." 

"She wasn't knitting jumpers," said Ginny, brushing a lock of her red hair out of her eyes. 

"I'm pretty sure they looked like baby booties," said Ron with a smile. 

"Is Penelope expecting again?" asked Hermione, referring to Percy Weasley's wife. 

"They weren't for Penelope," said Harry. 

"Then who?" asked George, absent mindedly. None of the other Weasley brothers were in serious relationships except for Ron, but the girl he was engaged to had told him straight away that she didn't want children until they'd been married for a while. 

"Well, you two have been married for just over a year and there isn't even a sign of any kids yet. I think mum's getting worried," said Ron. Hermione and George had dated for almost ten years before they had finally got married, and a couple of weeks before they had celebrated their first anniversary. 

Hermione frowned and took another bite of her sandwich, which she was eating very slowly. "We don't want children yet," she said, looking at George, who nodded. 

"Hermione's right," he said. 

"I'll be right back!" said Hermione, running out of the room quickly. A couple of second later they heard the door of the downstairs bathroom slam shut. 

Ginny, Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "Could be," muttered Ron, and Ginny nodded slightly. 

"Are you sure she has food poisoning?" asked Ginny slowly, looking at George with a strange look on her face. 

"What else would she have?" asked George, confused. 

"What about morning sickness?" asked Ron. 

Laughing came from the doorway. They turned around and saw Hermione standing there. "Morning sickness?" she asked, weak with laughter. "Whatever gave you that idea?" she said, sitting down at the table again. 

"Hermione, that's the second time you've thrown up since we got here," said Harry. 

"I'm not pregnant," Hermione said firmly, taking a sip of her glass of water. 

Ginny pulled out her wand, with a sly smile on her face. 

Hermione stood up. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously. 

"If your so sure you're not pregnant you won't mind us doing a little prediction spell," said Ginny, pointing her wand straight at Hermione. 

"I don't want you doing a spell on me!" Hermione said. She was backing away from Ginny. She now had her back pressed up against the wall. 

"If you're pregnant you'll have like a blue aura, and if you're not it'll be pink," explained Harry. Ron was holding an angry looking George back. 

"No!" said Hermione, her eyes closed, as Ginny cast the spell. 

There was a moment of silence before Hermione opened her eyes again. 

"Uh, congratulations?" said Ron, and Hermione looked down at her hand. There was a definite blue aura surrounding her. 

Hermione then fainted. 

"Wake up, Hermione!" said George, soothingly. Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

"I had a strange dream," said Hermione. "I dreamt that Ginny, Ron and Harry came around for lunch and that I was pregnant." 

Someone in the room coughed, and Hermione looked over. She was lying on the couch in the living room, and sat across the room from her were Ginny, Ron and Harry. Ginny gave a small wave, and Harry and Ron looked nervous. 

"It was real, wasn't?" asked Hermione, weakly. 

George nodded. "Looks like we're going to be parents," he said smiling and he kissed her, while the other three clapped and cheered. 

**_In the present..._**

"How long was I unconscious?" asked Hermione. 

"I dunno," said George with a frown. "About half an hour, I suppose." 

There was a loud crash downstairs, and then the excited voice of a young child could be heard. Light footsteps sounded up the stairs and a second later the bedroom door flung open. A second later a three-year-old redhead jumped onto the bed where his parents were talking. 

"Mummy! Daddy!" he cried. 

"Did Uncle Ron bring you back early?" asked George, and the little boy nodded. 

"I'd forgotten how active they are," said the voice belonging to Ron Weasley. he was standing at the door, holding a eighteen-month-old baby boy in his arms. "You're still in bed at this time of day?" he asked. 

"You're a fine one to talk," said Hermione. "Florrie tells me you don't get out of bed until midday most days!" Florrie was Ron's wife. 

Hermione clambered out of bed, and took the toddler into her arms. "Hello, Thomas," she said to the toddler. The toddler smiled. 

"Mummy!" he said happily. 

Hermione smiled, brushing a lock of flaming red hair from the toddlers face. She kissed him on the forehead. Suddenly she put him on the floor and clutched her stomach. 

"I think it's time..." she said. 

*** 

_Okay, that's the end. I'm NOT going to write a sequel to this, though I may write some more Hermione/George stories if I feel inspired._

_Review, flame, whatever._


End file.
